The Story of Kube Fireheart
by TheVampireLestat
Summary: The background of my MUCK character, Kube Fireheart. Rated PG-13 for language and minor violence.


Author's note: This story is meant to be told in a vermin's point of view. Cloud and Kube are both my characters on Redwall MUCK, and this is a background story of both. Please, be warned: this is rated PG-13 for a reason. If you are sensitive to language or violence, please do not read. And, since the warning is posted, I don't want to get any emails from people mad at me for posting this. Thank you.

****

June 21

V'Kovain Castle

V'Kovain-Albrentredes War

The first thing in her memory was, most literally, hell. 

First, pulsing, throbbing light, splitting her eyelids and scalding her eyes; the cold, fiercely bitter burn of wind on her wet, slimy fur. Pandemonium. Beasts screaming, blood flying .. steel crashing against steel. War cries, screams of agony, and yells of triumph.

Hell. 

Birth. Most unfortunately, birth during the hell known as war. 

But, she didn't cry. No, this babe was silent as an uneventful moment, making her parents think she was stupid at birth. Mentally insufficient. But, she wasn't. By far, no. 

"K`sira V'Kovain," the large male ferret standing above the panting ferret-mother said grimly, his paws wrapped tight 'round the hilt of the thick battle-sword he held in his paw. "She will carry on the tradition."

Thus, her first memory of her father was his cold voice, the voice that was wrought with war and hatred and violence; of cold, harsh armor and thick, rough leather. No sooner had she had her first meal under the comforting dim light of the indoors did all hell break loose. 

The door shattered, bursting open with splinters and shards of flying wood and glass. Screams. Baby squeals and arguing voices.

"No, that's not the one .. kill it."

"Man, let's jus' leave .."

Another scream.

"Yeah, who cares if we get the baby .."

"This is fucking infanticide, you know what they'll do to us?"

Three more screams, long, painful and lingering.

"Yeah, chop our heads off and leaving us lying in the ditch somewhere outside of here bleeding a damn river for the people of this town to drink."

A smirking otter's face appeared over the edge of the cradle she was in. "Hey guys, this is the one .."

Three more faces appeared -- a ferret, a scrawny wildcat and a nervous squirrel. "Yeah, that's her," the wildcat smirked. "Get'r and let's get out o' here."

The otter grabbed her roughly, cradling her in his arms -- not once did she make a sound. They turned and exited the room, and the last thing the babe saw was the bloodied floor and the headless bodies of countless babies lying slaughtered on the floor.

****

--------------------------------------------------------------

__

Closing time

Open all the doors and let you out into the world

Closing time

Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl

Closing time

One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer

Closing time

You don't have to go home but you can't stay here

I know who I want to take me home

I know who I want to take me home

I know who I want to take me home

Take me home

Closing time

Time for you to go out to the places you will be from

Closing time

This room won't be open until your brothers or your sisters come

So gather up you jackets and move it to the exits

I hope you have found a friend

Closing time

Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end

I know who I want to take me home

I know who I want to take me home

I know who I want to take me home

Take me home

****

10 years later

Forest overlooking the V'Kovain Castle

"Do you understand?" The large otter whispered in her ear, his voice a harsh gruff whisper, his rough unshaven face pressing and grating against her cheek.

K`sira shied away, an annoyed look crossing her young features. "Yes, _Lord_ Albentredes," she hissed back, multi-colored eyes flickering from jade to cerulean, unnerving the otter and causing him to look away. The sarcasm lacing her quiet voice was difficult, if impossible, to miss. "It's so .. _easy_," she smirked, shifting her weight. "A _baby_ could do it."

Lord Albentredes grunted, brows furrowed heavily. "Good, then go do it. Just remember, kit." He stood to full height, and she quickly scrambled upwards, shying away from his heavily built, overshadowing frame. He was taller than her by at least two feet. His eyes narrowed darkly, a frown crossing his thickly scarred muzzle. "I can squash you like a bug, kit. Like a damn _bug_. So do well." A dark grin, a wink, and the otter slunk from sight.

K`sira gripped her dagger's hilt tightly, uttering a curse under her breath. Calm it down, now, calm it down .. After a few moments, her breathing slowed and she released her death hold on the dagger, relaxing. He couldn't harm her. Not in his wildest dreams. 

.. but she couldn't stop being a bit afraid of him. She was only ten. He was so much older ..

Optics flickering golden, her gaze turned to the gate -- it was time to go.

****

**********

"Yeah, and you are you?" the old ferret asked suspiciously, staring at the young child standing before him. "And what do you want?"

K`sira stared at the old ferret, a feeling of dread settling into her stomach. She had heard that voice in a thousand dreams .. "Father?"

"Who are you, I have no daughters!" Lord V'Kovain stared at her carefully, his eyes settling onto the one memorable trait about his daughter. Her eyes. 

Flickering, chaotic eyes. Burning with fire, flickering from one color to the other without thought. Even as he spoke they changed colors -- from cerulean to dark jade.

"K`sira .."

She shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying a rarely used smile, hoping it looked sincere enough. She had no feelings toward this old ferret warrior -- he was only her father by blood. "Yes. I'm home."

****

5 years later

Courtyard

K`sira wandered the streets near the castle, neatly concealed by a veil of thin material hung over her face. It was nearly time. When the moon fell tonight, so would the castle. She would return to Lord Albentredes, and receive her pay.

If everything went well.

She felt a flicker of nervousness settle into her as she looked about -- at all the unfamiliar faces, at all the faces staring at the one they knew to be the princess. They wouldn't look at her so admiringly, she thought wryly, if they knew what she was going to do.

"Hey, K`sira."

__

Damn. Go away, not now, go away. But, she turned to face the voice, and was greeted by the two prince consorts - her brothers. Cloud and Eric. Eric was the one who had spoken, and she nodded to him curtly. "You need something?"

"Ooo, so _cold_," Cloud smirked, a teasing tone laced into his voice. He was a year younger than she, and Eric was two. 

"Shut up, Cloud," she hissed, turning to face Eric once more. Cloud was the only other one who knew of her plan, and he would help her. 

"I know what you're up to, _sister_ dear, and I'm going to tell father," Eric smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

K`sira gaped at Cloud, who gave her an apologetic glance. "I didn't tell him, Ke. I swear."

She gritted her teeth fiercely, and drew a dagger. "Dammit, Eric, if you say a word .." 

Eric drew up into her face, his hot breath steaming the cool spring air. "You'll do what? _Kill_ me?" He laughed. "Father would have your head for sure, K`sira. If he doesn't anyway."

Cloud was a little more worried. "Whoa, Ke, put the dagger down."

K`sira pushed Eric away from her violently, sending the young man to the ground. "Yes, I will," she growls, muzzle wrinkling slightly in a snarl. "Get away from me, Eric."

But Eric rose, advancing toward her again, pushing her right back. "You can't do this, K`sira! Just 'cos you was born first don't mean you all special!"

Cloud looked around, gaze falling unsettlingly on the crowd gathered. "Damn, ya'll, quit it," he hissed, shifting back slightly. He didn't like the way it was going ..

__

Ssssssthunk.

Before K`sira knew what she was doing, the blade flew from her paw, burying itself neatly in Eric's chest. She just lay on the ground, gaping at the tides of crimson that flooded from her stunned brother, while the crowd fell silent. Eric collapsed to the ground, clutching the dagger blade. A final, clouded glance was thrown K`sira, a paw reached forth beseechingly as though the boy was asking for his lifeblood back. 

He slumped to the ground, dead.

Two beasts, both peasants she didn't recognize, grabbed her by her arms and drug her unresisting to the castle.

****

**********

"K`sira, **_what_** were you **_thinking_**?" Lord V'Kovain bellowed, rage apparent on his face. She didn't answer, and instead turned her face away.

"We _opened_ our lives back to you, we _loved_ you, you were the _princess_, and you **kill** your own _brother_?" Lord V'Kovain sighed, slumping back into his seat. "By law, you will have to be hung."

K`sira felt her heart fall. "But .."

"But I cannot do it. Therefore, you are _exiled_. Get out of here, K`sira V'Kovain. You are dead to us. Your birth certificate will be burned. You were never born to us. You are _forsaken_." With that, he turned away, his back facing her. "Leave."

K`sira gaped, his words slamming into her like bricks. No … "NO!" 

No answer came forth. She strained against the bonds of the guards, tears streaking her face. "Father, NO!"

No answer.

The guards started out the door, dragging her along with them.

Forever exiled.

****

Five years later

Mossflower Woods

"Is that all?" A fully grown female ferret stood, adorned completely in black, while an elderly wildcat stalked around her, appraising her, his weak, feeble paws barely able to keep him off the ground, even with the aid of a walking stick. 

"Mmm, yes," he cackled, rubbing his thin beard gleefully. "K`sira, you are truly _ready_."

K`sira set her jaw, her eyes narrowed. "I am no longer K`sira. I have forsaken that name."

The old wildcat mrred thoughtfully, wincing as his frail knees gave out and he tripped, clutching her shoulder for support. "Just remember, my assassin, that you must not act before thinking. You are ready to go out and show the world your worth." He cackled, the words cut short in a hiss of pain from his ruined lungs, caused from years of smoking far too much. "Ngi 'vulel indlela, Kube, for you are powerful. You have fire in your heart and agility in your paws. You will do well."

"Kube .." she mulled the word over thoughtfully in her mind. "Kube. Yes. Kube Fireheart." She looked to him, a fierce, malicious grin set hard on her muzzle. "I am Kube Fireheart, reborn!"

The wildcat smiled tiredly, patting her on the shoulder. "Good. You will leave tonight. I do have one request."

Kube looked at him, odd-eyes flickering from a fiery crimson. "Anything. You have been my teacher and mentor all these years. I will do anything to repay the debt."

"Do not leave me in this condition, Kube Fireheart," he said pleadingly, clutching her paws. "I have taught you everything I know. I will not live much longer." He seated himself on the ground, slowly lying back onto his back. "Please."

Kube closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and nodded, kneeling down next to him. She reached up a paw, tracing a circle 'round his eye and touching him beneath the chin in the ritual of death of her former life. "Godspeed." She unsheathed a dagger, holding it still at the place where his heart lay. ".. thank you. Father."

The old wildcat smiled tiredly, eyes flickering closed, ready to welcome death. "Just do it." He feebly reached to his belt, and pulled out a tiny vial of an emerald liquid. Taking her dagger, her bathed the tip with the liquid, and handed it back to her. "Leave the dagger inside of me. The poison will never fully go away." He handed her back the dagger, and closed his eyes again. "Now."

Kube nodded, took a breath, then set all her weight suddenly into the dagger, plunging it deep into the heart of the old wildcat. He gave a hiss of pain, but the poison on the blade quickly went into effect, killing him instantly. 

Kube felt a brief feeling of sadness and pain, but it quickly faded. It was what the wildcat wanted. Bowing her head, she said a quick prayer to allow the old wildcat passage into whatever heaven he believed in. Then, she rose, walking away from everything she had grown to know as home and into the Mossflower-Redwall area.

Kube Fireheart had come to Redwall.

__

Disclaimer: Please, do not copy my characters without my permission. Most the times, I will say it is fine as long as the characters are accurately portrayed in the stories. K`sira V'Kovain/Kube Fireheart, Lord V'Kovain, Cloud, Eric, Lord Albentredes, and the old wildcat © me. V'Kovain Castle © me, Redwall/Mossflower © the wonderful Brian Jaques. Lyrics © Semisonic, **Closing Time**.


End file.
